


Fais quelque chose!

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Boners, Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il continua à lui appliquer la crème solaire sur le dos, en essayant de se concentrer sur tout sauf ses gémissements satisfaits ou la façon dont son corps se contractait sous ses mains.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Fais quelque chose!

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Fais quelque chose!**

Kota était vraiment en difficulté.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça, mais il devait trouver tôt une solution, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour faire quelque chose.

Kei était allongé à ses côtés, les yeux fermés et l’expression satisfait.

Il ne donnait pas l’impression de noter combien le plus vieux était touché par ce qu’il faisait, et s’il l’avait noté il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir faire rien.

Mais Yabu savait bien qu’il ne devait pas s’arrêter.

S’il l’avait fait, Kei s’aurait bien sûr aperçu du gonflement dans son maillot de bain, et il ne voulait pas découvrir comment il aurait réagi.

Il continua à lui appliquer la crème solaire sur le dos, en essayant de se concentrer sur tout sauf ses gémissements satisfaits ou la façon dont son corps se contractait sous ses mains.

Il ferma les yeux et il soupira.

« Je pense que c’est bon, Ko. » dit le plus jeune, en se retournant pour le regarder avec un sourire. « Ou tu l’appréciais ? » il plaisanta, et Yabu s’efforça de rire.

« Non, je suis désolé, tu as raison. » il bougonna, en posant la crème. « Je m’a distrait, j’ai fini. » dit-il, en s’allongeant à ses côtés sur le ventre, en espérant de se détendre assez d’oublier combien il était excité.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes, avant que Kei se retournait pour le regarder, une expression malicieuse dans le visage.

« Comment ça va ? » il demanda tout d’un coup, en se caressant la poitrine avec les doigts, casuellement, malgré Kota le connaissait assez bien de savoir qu’il le faisait exprès.

« Ça va bien. Très bien. » il dit en rangeant les dents, en essayant de garder son respiration à un rythme normal.

Kei rit, en déplaçant la main de soi au dos du plus vieux, en le caressant lentement.

« T’as la gaule. » dit-il, en se mordant une lèvre.

Yabu rougit, en se poussant légèrement contre la serviette et la sable, en essayant d’ignorer le fait d’être en public.

« Ce... ce n’est pas vrai. Il n’y a pas raison pour l’être. » il essaya de dire, sans convaincre Kei.

« Veux-tu que je contrôle ? » demanda Inoo, en baissant la main à la hanche de Kota, plus proche d’où il voulait effectivement être touché.

« Tu savais que j’aurais… » Yabu s’interrompit, en soupirant. « Tu es terrible, tu le sais, non ? »

Kei rit encore et il hocha la tête.

« Ouais, je suis terrible. Mais vraiment tu penses d’être mieux que moi ? Te bander seulement parce que tu m’as appliqué la crème solaire ? Ce n’est pas ma faute si tu es un perv... »

« D’accord, d’accord ! » dit Kota avant qu’il pouvait terminer. « Tu as raison. Je m’ai excité pour seulement pour ça, peux-tu me blâmer ? » susurra-t-il, en essayant de ne se faire entendre par personne.

Kei sourit, en secouant la tête.

« Je ne veux pas te blâmer. Mais vu que c’est ma faute, j’aimerai bien faire quelque chose pour améliorer la situation. » il proposa, en levant un sourcil.

Kota écarquilla les yeux, en regardant autour.

« Et comment tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-il, en espérant que le plus jeune n’avait à l’esprit quelque chose qui les aurait fait découvrir. Ou arrêter.

Kei se mordit une lèvre, en pensant à une solution.

« J’ai vu des douches, plus tôt. Elles sont assez isolées, personne ne devrait nous voir là. » dit-il, en se levant et en attendant que le plus vieux l’atteignait.

Kota le regarda, perplexe, en essayant de raisonner avec l’esprit et pas avec le corps.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me rejoindre ? » demanda Kei, en commençant à marcher vers les douches, en le laissant tout seul.

Presque une minute.

Kota résista presque une minute avant de le suivre.

Après tout, la faute était de Kei, non ?

Il était juste qu’était lui à résoudre le problème.


End file.
